mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wut in Flaschen
Wut in Flaschen ist die zweite Folge der siebten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertfünfundvierzigste der Serie. Während die Mane 6 auf einem Freundschaftsausflug sind, verlieren Trixie und Starlight die magische Karte. Inhalt Teetasse! In der Schlossküche versucht Trixie, einen Salzstreuer in eine Teetasse zu verwandeln, während Starlight an ein paar Cupcakes für die Mane 6 werkelt. Sie gibt ihrer Freundin den Tipp, sich die Teetasse genau vorzustellen. Es klappt. Im Freudentaumel über ihre erste echte Verwandlung umarmt Trixie Starlight so fest, dass sie die Cupcakes in Glasur aus der Spritztüte versenkt und verwandelt die halbe Einrichtung in Teetassen. Dazu einen Teetassen-Pudel, der den Cupcakes den Rest gibt. Darüber ist Starlight nicht begeistert, weil sie die Cupcakes den Mane 6 auf ihren Freundschaftsausflug mitgeben wollte. Für Trixie ist das nur halb so wild und löst das Problem, indem sie eine Tüte Brezeln anbietet, die sie zielsicher auf den Teigmatsch wirft. Was Trixie nicht merkt, ist, dass Starlight darüber so sauer wird, dass für einen kurzen Moment roter Rauch aus ihrem Horn quillt. Doch sie kriegt sich schnell wieder ein. Freundschaftsausflug Am Bahnhof verabschieden Starlight, Trixie und Spike die Mane 6, die sich schon darauf freuen, mal gemeinsam zu verreisen, ohne dass das Schicksal Equestrias davon abhängt. Das Angebot, mitzukommen, müssen die Heimbleibenden verneinen. Spike will sich auf seine Comics stürzen und Starlight will Trixie bei ihren Zauberübungen lieber nicht alleine lassen. Den Wink versteht Trixie, doch ist es nicht ganz so schlimm, denn wenn etwas zu Bruch geht, kann Starlight es ja mit einem Zeitsprung richten. Die Anspielung findet Starlight nun wieder nicht so lustig. (Siehe: Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell Teil 1 & Teil 2) Da sieht Trixie, dass Starlight noch die Brezeln hat und meint zu Twilight, dass Starlight etwas für die Freundinnen hat. Starlight würde am liebsten im Boden versinken. Nachhilfe Ein wenig später im Schloss will Trixie sich an neuen Zaubern versuchen und es soll Teleportation sein. Starlight ist sich nicht ganz sicher darüber, ob es das Richtige ist, da diese Zauber recht schwierig sind. Doch für die große und mächtige Trixie heißt es groß oder gar nichts. Jetzt möchte sie aber wissen, wie Starlight es macht. Die vermutet, dass ihre Magie mit ihren Gefühlen zusammenhängt. Je stärker die Gefühle bei dem was sie tut, desto stärker ihre Magie. Als Beispiel zieht Trixie ausgerechnet die alte Geschichte mit dem Schönheitsfleckenklau heran. (Siehe: Die Landkarte Teil 1 & Teil 2), worüber Starlight wieder kurz qualmt. Aber jetzt wird es Zeit für die Praxis, wofür sie aber noch ein Versuchsobjekt brauchen: Trixie will schon Spike nehmen, doch kann Starlight sie überzeugen, es erst mal mit etwas Unlebendigem zu versuchen. Escape Room Zur selben Zeit haben die Mane 6 in Mähnhattan ihr Reiseziel erreicht. Twilight hat einen Escape Room gebucht. Ein Spiel, bei dem man in einen Raum eingeschlossen wird und Rätsel lösen muss, um an den Schlüssel für die Tür zu kommen. Rekordhalter ist eine Gruppe Greife, die nur eine Stunde gebraucht hat. Für Rainbow ist glasklar, dass sie das locker unterbieten, denn Greife können sich gegenseitig nicht leiden und ihr Teamwork ist ja musterhaft. Teleportation Im Schloss hat Starlight einen Apfel aufgetrieben, an dem sich Trixie versuchen soll, und ihn auf den Kartentisch gestellt. Spike verzieht sich lieber. Da passiert es: Trixie handelt zu vorschnell und trifft die Karte. Starlight fällt in Ohnmacht. Nachdem sie wieder wach ist, versucht sie aus Trixie herauszukriegen, wo sie die Karte hingeschickt hat. Doch kann sie sich nicht erinnern, an welchen Ort sie dachte. Das und dass Trixie sich keiner Schuld bewusst ist, bringt Starlights Wut zum Kochen, was Trixie wieder nicht mitbekommt. Als Starlight es selber merkt, zieht sie sich kurz zurück. Abgefüllt In der Schlossküche ist Spike gerade am Abwasch, als Starlight reinkommt und sich eine Flasche schnappt. Sie erklärt Spike, dass das mit dem Qualmen noch nie zuvor passiert ist und der Qualm aus magischer Energie besteht, die von ihrer Wut erzeugt wird. Wenn sie diese Energie nicht verwendet, fängt sie an zu überladen und die Energie quillt aus ihr heraus. Starlight hat nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was diese Energie anrichten könnte, also will Starlight ihre Wut und die Energie in eine Flasche füllen. Spike hat zwar leise Zweifel, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, aber Starlight sieht keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie fürchtet, dass wenn Trixie herausfindet, was sie wirklich von ihr denkt, sie nie wieder mit ihr reden würde. Da die Zeit drängt, macht Spike sich im Schloss auf die Suche nach der Karte. Starlight geht zurück zu Trixie, die sich immer noch nicht erinnern kann. Also müssen die beiden durch Ponyville traben und nachsehen. Da hat Trixie plötzlich Lust auf Zimtnüsschen. Alleine in diesem Gespräch musste Starlight dreimal ihre Wut wegstecken. Escape Room Teil 2 Zur selben Zeit kommen die Mane 6 mit den Rätseln gut voran. Auf der Suche Inzwischen hat sich Trixie bei Bulk Biceps mit Zimtnüsschen eingedeckt und Starlight in einen Juwelierladen geführt. Starlight ist von ihrem Bemühen um Beherrschung schon sichtlich abgekämpft. Leider hat die Juwelierin keinen Tisch gesehen. Macht nichts, Trixie hat sich sowieso mehr für eine Brosche interessiert. Auf ihrer weiteren Suche schauen die beiden auf Sweet Apple Acres vorbei. Doch hat Granny auch keinen Tisch gesehen. Entfesselte Wut Zurück in der Stadt fällt Trixie ein, dass sie vielleicht an das Kristall-Königreich gedacht hat und die Karte dort sein könnte. Auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof fällt Trixie auf, dass Starlight echt fertig aussieht und bemerkt die Flasche in der Satteltasche, die sie sich unbedingt näher ansehen will. Zur selben Zeit finden sich Granny Smith und die Juwelierin bei Bulk ein, um sich Zimtnüsschen zu holen, die Trixie bei ihrem Besuch dabei hatte. Da flutscht den Einhörnern die Flasche weg, die genau neben Bulks Nusswagen zerbricht. Die entfesselte Wut fährt in die drei Ponys, die augenblicklich auf Trixie losgehen. Escape Room Teil 3 In Mähnhattan haben die Mane 6 den Schlüssel der Tür gefunden. Nichtsahnend von dem Ärger, der sich in Ponyville zusammenbraut. Denn Starlight ist zu abgekämpft, um die Ponys von ihrer Wut zu befreien. Freunde bis in alle Zeiten Den kleinen Sieg ihrer Freundschaft müssen die Mane 6 besingen. Doch sie freuen sich zu früh, denn das Spiel ist erst aus, wenn der Schlüssel umgedreht wurde. Sie verpassen den Greifen-Rekord um zwei Sekunden. Das Bekenntnis In diesem Moment schleudert Bulk seinen Nusswagen auf Trixie, die um ihr Leben flüchten muss. Endlich hat sich Starlight weit genug erholt, dass sie ihre Wut aus den Ponys herausziehen kann. Sie erklärt Trixie, dass die Ponys von ihrer eigenen Wut befallen waren, die daher rührt, dass Trixie ständig blöde Witze reißt, sie sie ständig in Schwierigkeiten bringt und, am aller schlimmsten, sie hat sich nie dafür entschuldigt. Was Trixie sofort nachholt. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, was in Starlight vorgeht. Starlight vergibt ihr und räumt ein, dass Trixie es ja auch nicht wissen konnte. Starlight entschuldigt sich noch bei den anderen, dass sie da mit hereingezogen wurden und flickt Bulks Wagen wieder zusammen. Halb so schlimm, denn den Dreien war es heute eh zu ruhig. Da fällt der Juwelierin auf, dass Bulk doch eigentlich sonst im Spa arbeite. Da fällt es ihm auch siedend heiß ein, dass er dahin zu spät kommt und erklärt, dass er viele Nebenjobs hat. Versöhnung Trixie erzählt Starlight, dass es auch für sie nicht leicht war, all die schrecklichen Dinge zu hören, die man über sie erzählt hat. (Für den Grund dafür Siehe: Angeber-Trixie und Das Einhorn-Amulett.) Aber sie musste es hören. Auf die Frage, warum Starlight ihr nichts gesagt hat: Sie hatte Angst, ihre Freundin zu verlieren. Doch da kann Trixie sie beruhigen, denn ihre Freundschaft ist stärker als ein paar böse Worte. Denn die Starlight, die Trixie mag, ist aktiv, leidenschaftlich, manchmal halt auch wütend und kann ihr immer wieder vergeben. Große Versöhnung. Da erinnert sich Trixie wieder, wo die Karte ist: Im Spa und sie wird von Bulk als Massagetisch benutzt. Trixie dachte beim Zaubern, wie froh sie ist, Starlight zu kennen und erinnerte sich an den Ort ihrer ersten Begegnung, das Spa. (Siehe: Keine zweite Chance) Lektion gelernt Gerade noch rechtzeitig können sie die Karte auf ihren Platz stellen, bevor die Mane 6 eintreffen. Als Twilight hört, dass Starlight eigenständig eine Freundschaftslektion gelernt hat, ist sie zu Tränen gerührt. Aber jetzt will Rarity noch ins Spa. Die Mane 6 sollen schon mal vorgehen, denn Trixie braucht von Starlight noch einen Zauber, der die Spa-Ponys vergessen lässt, dass die Karte dort war. Auf Starlights Frage, ob sie denn nicht gelernt habe, ihre Probleme ohne Magie zu lösen, entgegnet sie, dass wenn man das lernt, man somit auch viel weniger Spaß hat. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben, an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 16:58: Die Juwelierin wirft ihren Hut nach Trixie. Genau wie es der Bond-Schurke Oddjob mit seinem Hut im Film Goldfinger von 1964 tut. Der besagte Hut ist allerdings zum Werfen gemacht. Navboxen en:All Bottled Up Kategorie:Siebte Staffel